One Piece: The Adventures of the Looney Pirates
by Technomaru
Summary: In this fanfic that combines both elements of One Piece and characters of Looney Tunes cartoons, Join Bugs D. Bunny and his Looney crew as they sail in search of the legendary treasure of Televison Pirate King Captain Michigan J. Frog. Enjoy! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**ONE PIECE: The Looney Pirates**

By Technomaru

Chapter 1: The rabbit who wants to be pirate king!

Note: I do not One Piece, nor Looney Tunes! Oda and WB owns those properties!

This fanfic combines both elements of One Piece and characters of Looney Tunes cartoons... enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Prologue)**

September 17, 2006. It's the day the infamous Televison Pirate King Captain Michigan J. Frog is being executed... his last words for the public were:

"Hello, my baby Hello, my honey Hello, my ragtime gal! All of my treasure is in ONE PIECE! Try to find it if you can!"

After hearing that strange song, hundred of Pirates search for this treasure and adventure as well...

**(Today)**

A barrel is seen floating in the sea and snoring sounds are coming out it. The barrel ends up in a luxorious cruise ship and grabbed by a worker who thinks it's a barrel of liquor. The party was going well and had one uninvited guest, a blonde haired orange furred rabbit named Lola who was looking for treasure on the boat.

But the ship got more uninvited guests... THE SAM PIRATES! The Sam Pirates were headed by one of the most fearsome pirates in all of East Blue, Yosemite Sam aka "Seagoin' Sam" and "Sam the Pirate". Their Jolly Roger resembles the very image seen on the mudflap of a truck, a image of Sam with two guns and the words "BACK OFF" next to him.

Sam then tells his men, "Ok you land-lubbin' scurvy sea-dogs, you bring me all them pretty goldies and you two bring cabin boy Speedy with ya to get that thar hootch ya hear!"

And with that, Cottontail Smith and Nasty Canasta bring Speedy Gonzales, "the fastest mouse in all of Mexico" and cabin boy of the "Sam Pirates" to where they keep the liquor at. Speedy tells the three in hus usual Mexican accent, "If you promise not to put me in a cage with a cat for your amusement again, I'd lead you to the most heaviest barrel senors!" The two agree and laugh as they remember what they do to Speedy in their sparetime.

As Speedy finds the heaviest barrel, Cottontail Smith and Nasty Canasta are picking up the barrel and proceed to take it to the ship and end up putting it in their room so they can have it to themselves. Before they could open it, the three pirates are shocked to see the barrel open and they see a rabbit in a straw hat yawning. He chews on a carrot he got from the barrel and looking at the two tough looking guys he asks, "Eh... What's up doc?"

While Cottontail Smith and Nasty Canasta just pull out their guns, Speedy just covers his eyes. The rabbit puts his two fingers in their gun barrels and the guns just explode in their faces. Speedy opens his eyes and he sees the rabbit is ok... but the two villians are blackened in the face. Cottontail Smith just asks the rabbit, "Just what are ya varmit?" The rabbit just grins and says, "My name is Bugs D. Bunny! and you guys shouldn't be playing with them guns, you can shoot your eye out!"

The two villians just run out of the room while Bugs climbs out of the barrel. Bugs then looks at Speedy and says, 'Eh uh "shorty", why ain't cha with ya friends?" Speedy then says to Bugs, "Oh no me amigo, they are not my friends... I was kidnapped by Captain Sam and made to be his crew's cabin boy, I think I should stick with you since you scared off his men. Bugs then offers Speedy one of his carrots and says, "Have some of this short stuff while I figures out where am I."

Meanwhile, Sam is furious. Sam then shouts at his men, "WHAT'S THIS! FIRST I FINDS A NOTE TELLING ME THAT ALL THE PRECIOUS TRASURES ARE GONE AND THENS I FINDS OUT WE HAVE A STOWAWAY IN THIS HERE SHIP! I'M SO MAD! Hey Taz... I wants ya to eat this dynamite for my amusement! Then a Tasmanian Devil named "Taz" then shows up and swallows a lit dynamite stick only to blow up inside him as Sam laughs at that.

Sam then tells his men, "Listen here men... I hears there is a stowaway, it might be that infamous pirate hunter "Sylvester the Slasher" so everyone pulls out ya boomsticks and ya pointy blades cuz we're here on a hunt for that no good varmit!" Cottontail Smith and Nasty Canasta show up and Cottontail Smith tells Sam, "Captain! There is a stowaway here and he's a rabbit!" Nasty Canasta then adds, "Yeah and Speedy got him!" Then Bugs appears dressed as a stereotypical Pirate with Speedy and says, 'Yeah Captain Sam, Speedy got him now let's throw a party!"

Sam looks at the "pirate" and asks, "Ok ya scurvy dog, what's ya name?" Bugs then says, "Umm Long John Stupid... we met back in Al-bu-koi-kee (Albuquerque)" Sam then thinks for a bit and slashes Bugs' disguise and says, "There is no Al-bu-koi-kee in that thar East Blue! You're trying to bamboozle me, I aughta..."

Bugs than asks Speedy, "Hey "short stuff' who's da itty bitty baby man?" Sam's jaw drops as well as everyone in his crew, except for Taz who just chuckles. Sam turned red in the face literally and shouts:

LISTEN HERE YOU LONG EARED SON OF A KANGAROO! I'M SAM THE PIRATE! THE MOST FRIGHTENING PIRATE IN ALL OF EAST...NORTH... SOUTH... AAAAANNND WEST BLUE AND I AUGHTA..." Then Bugs' balloon was inflated and Bugs says to Speedy, "Hey Speedy I was right, if I placed this balloon near his mouth it would inflate with all that hot air!"

Sam looks at Speedy and says, "You traitor... I'm a gonna make you two sea king food for going against ol' Sam... GET THEM!"

Then Sam's men go after the two and then Bugs makes a big grin as walks back from the crew and then he stretches his arm and he delivers a huge punch towards Sam and Sam crashes into a wall and Taz puts a bomb in his mouth and as the bomb explodes, Taz then says, "Growl... See how you like getting bomb in mouth for amusement!"

Speedy sees Bugs in action and says, "Hey Senor, did you eat a "fruta de diablo" that made you stretch all over the place... that is very amazing!" Bugs then stretches back and says, "Naw Doc, I didn't eat no devil fruit. I'm a cartoon character, I don't need one!"

Then Bugs and Speedy see a small fleet of Marine ships nearby and decide to look for a small boat to escape Sam's ship before the Marines would show up and think they're part of Sam's crew. Then Taz shows up and says, "Growl... you two were awesome in standing up against Sam, me give you boat under one condition..." Bugs then replies, "And that is?" Taz continues, "Please take Taz with you, Taz no like Sam as much as Taz hate water!" Bugs and Speedy look at eachother...

The small boat drops to the water, Bugs is munching on a carrot as Speedy and Taz are rowing the boat, they fail to see Lola making off with Sam's treasure.

Taz then asks Bugs, 'Umm so what bring you here, you pirate?' Bugs then tips his straw hat and says, "My fine brute, the names' Bugs D. Bunny and I wants ta be King o' da pirates!" Speedy then says, "Oh my senor, You want to find the legendary treasure of Michigan J. You have to be a powerful pirate to reach such a goal... even more powerful than that slave driver Sam. Taz then adds, "And powerful crew!"

Bugs then tosses the two carrots as he says, "Well I did get a good start on a crew, Speedy since you know da ropes I'm making you my first mate. Umm Taz... what was that you did back on Sam's ship?" Taz then says, "Umm me ate destructive stuff for Sam's amusement." Bugs thinks long and hard and then thinks, "I know doc, hows about you become my helmsman and shipwright... the minute we get a ship. Taz thinks and says to Bugs, "Better than eating stuff that go boom!"

Bugs then says, "Hey crew I over heard Sam, I think I should find this "Sylvester the Slasher" and have him join my crew!" Taz panics at what Bugs just said and Speedy then says, "Oh no amigo, don't do that, he's a killer, a PIRATE killer!" Bugs then says, "Call me crazy but it's worth a try! The faster we get a crew, the faster we find the treasure of Michigan J.!

Speedy then says, "Well ok Captain, I know the way to where he is at, I just hope you know what you're doing!"

And so the two row the boat as Bugs plans a way to get Pirate Hunter "Sylvester the Slasher" to join his crew.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE PIECE: The Looney Pirates**

By Technomaru

Chapter 2: The Great Swordscat Appears! Pirate Hunter, Sylvester!

Note: I do not One Piece, nor Looney Tunes! Oda and WB owns those properties!

This fanfic combines both elements of One Piece and characters of Looney Tunes cartoons... enjoy! Plus I will add elements from other WB shows... even Histeria! Note: Crusher is the name of that one wrestler who antagonized Bugs in one of the shows so if no one ever remembers the most obscure Looney Tunes characters, watching the shorts on DVD or Youtube would help!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**On the last piece of One Piece!**

After escaping the ship of the Sam Pirates, Bugs D. Bunny, Speedy Gonzales, and Taz head towards Shelltown, a town on a neighboring island because it has a Marine base where the infamous Pirate Hunter "Sylvester the slasher" is held prisoner at. Bugs hopes he can get Sylvester to join his crew... despite the fact that Speedy and Taz thinks it's a bad idea... A VERY BAD IDEA!

**How will this all play out? Come abord and find out!**

**(Shelltown)**

Bugs, Speedy and Taz walk to the bazaar...

A little blonde girl tells the reader, "I'm not happy." Ooops... wrong Bazaar... I mean the one you buy stuff at, so the three buy some supplies, Bugs gets some carrots, Taz buys a hawaiian shirt, sunglasses, and food at the local "Weenie Burger", and Speedy gets a Poncho and burritos. Bugs then sees the Marine HQ and says to his crew, "Hey docs, I think this is where "Sylvester the Slasher" is being held." Then everyone around him panics at the utterance of his name. Speedy then says, "I don't know why everyone gets nervous when we mention him, I thought he was captured by Marine Captain Crusher?

To Bugs and Speedy's suprise everyone around them panic when they hear the name as well. Bugs then says to Speedy, "Well hows about we go to that Marine "clubhouse" and get Sylvester out of here! Taz hears this and spins towards them saying, "GROWL! Wait for Taz!"

**(Marine Base)**

Bugs, Speedy, and Taz climb up the wall and they see a black cat wearing a green bandana, tied to a post. Bugs then says to Speedy and Taz, "Boy, I'd expect them to send Sylvester to bed without supper but this is kinda harsh!" Speedy sees what appears to be two children offering Sylvester cookies, Sylvester then says to them, "Whath the matter, you guyth don't have rithballth? But thtill this punithment ith making me hungry." But then the two children hear a gunshot and run off, dropping the cookies as they escaped.

Bugs sees this happen as well and says, "Hey, what kinda monster would do such a thing?" The two children then bump into Bugs and Bugs asks, "Eh... what's up docs?" Speedy then asks them, "Yeah, why did you sneak into Marine Base to feed that killer anyway?" Taz asks them, "What is name?"

The girl answered in a German accent, "My name is Gretal." and the boy answered in a German accent, "And my name is Hansel!" Bugs then looks confused as he says, "Hansel? Hansel! Hansel???"

So the two children and Bugs, Speedy, and Taz go back to the villiage. Speedy then asks Gretal, "I wonder what "gringo-pussygato" did to be in big trouble?" Hansel then replies in a German accent, "He actually saved me and my sister from the dogs Captain Crusher always walks through town, letting them attack anyone in their path." Gretal then adds, "Ya, so he attacked one pretty badly and was caught and about to be executed by sundown!"

Bugs' whiskers twitch, "Yipes! I guess it's up to us to get him out of there then.

**(2 Hours before sundown)**

Taz helps Bugs and Speedy over the fence and Bugs sees Sylvester weakening, Sylvester then says to Bugs, "What do you want rabbit?' Bugs then smiles and says, "I want you to join my pirate crew!" Sylvester replies, "Don't be thtupid, I'm Thylvester the Thlasher, I hunt piraths, I will think tho low to be one, I'll never join a pirate crew... never! I'm getting out of here ath thoon ath my month without food endth." Bugs then says, "I don't think so Doc, I heard from the two kids you saved that Crusher plans to execute you anyway!"

Sylvester's eyes and whiskers twitch. Sylvester then says to Bugs, "I'll tell you what, to proth you're telling the truth, get my thordth from the Marine Base and you go yourthelf a pirate... just who are you anyway?"

Bugs then says with a grin, "I am Bugs D. Bunny and I'm going to be king of the pirates!"

With that, Bugs runs off and Sylvester looks at Speedy and asks him, "Ith your friend that thtupid?" Speedy and Taz just shrug.

Bugs goes inside the Marine Base and then he slips on a extra marine outfit and proceeds to explore the base, looking for Sylvesters' swords. Bugs encounters a young boy mopping the floor and Bugs says to him, "Eh... what's up doc?" The Marine choreboy replies in a REALLY loud voice, "I'M BUSY MOPPING THE FLOOR OF THIS BASE SO ONE DAY I WILL BE PROMOTED TO SEAMAN RECRUIT!" Bugs is shaken up a bit and says, "Yikes doc, you make THX look like a peep... anyway where do we keep the confisticated weapons?" The loud chore boy just shouts, "WE KEEP THE CONFISTICATED WEAPONS IN THE ROOM TO THE FAR LEFT! OH AND BY THE WAY, CAPTAIN CRUSHER IS BUSY WITH HIS NEW STATUE, TRY TO GET OUT OF THE WAY! AND IF YOU'RE REALLY GOOD, HE'LL LET YOU SEE HIM EXECUTE THAT BOUNTY HUNTER!"

Bugs just ignores the boy and runs off before he asks loudly, "WHY DO YOU WANT TO SEE THE WEAPONS ANYWAY?" Bugs then sees three swords and thinks to himself, "Hmm... why would Sylvester carry three swords? Oh well!" Bugs grabs the weapons but before he can leave, he sees the chore boy pointing at Bugs and one Marine officer tells him, "Thanks for pointing out the phoney Choir boy Loud Kiddington... LET'S GET HIM!" Everyone pulls out their guns and Bugs managed to escape by climbing out the window and stretches his arms to the roof.

On top of the roof, the feared Marine Captain "Axe-Hand" Crusher watches his statue of himself being raised, Crusher then says, "I am the greatest!" Crusher was a former famous wrestler in the East Blue but after joining the Marines, a incident left him with a metal jaw that reads "Mowe" and a sharp axe for a right arm. But as soon as the statue is risen, one of his Marine officers leans on the statue, lighting a cigarette. Crusher grabs the officer as the frightened Officer says, "Look, if it's the cigarette, I'll quit I promise!" Crusher blows cigar smoke to the officer's face and says, "It's not the smoke... you almost knocked over my statue and if you knocked it over and it broke then it's like attacking me! The officer then sees Crusher branishing his axe-hand but then Bugs leans on the statue while eating a carrot but then...

THE STATUE FALLS AND BREAKS!

Captain Crusher and his officers are shocked by what he just saw. Bugs then gulps and says to Crusher, "Eh... what's up Trap-Jaw?" Crusher roars, "I WANT YOUR HEAD!" Bugs then slides between Crushers' legs and he just jumps off the roof.

Back at the spot Sylvester is tied up at, Sylvester then asks Speedy, "Whath taking him tho long?" Speedy then sees Chore boy Loud Kiddington and a bunch of Marines surrounding him. Loud then says, "CAPTAIN CRUSHER IS AWFULLY MAD FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF HIS STATUE AND HE HAVE ONE THING TO ASK YOU PIRATES... hide us!" Speedy, Sylvester, and Taz are suprised by this.

But then something is falling from the sky. Chore boy Loud Kiddington sees it and keeps muttering silently, "I see it... I see it... I see it... " Bugs D. Bunny then falls on Loud as he shouts, "I DON'T SEE IT!" Bugs then says to Loud, "Thanks doc for breaking my fall... here's your swords Sylvester but which one is yours?"

Sylvester then grabs the three swords and says to Bugs, "All of them! I practith "thantoryu"." Bugs then says, "Thantoryu"? What is "Thantoryu"?" Sylvester then looks at Speedy and Speedy tells Bugs, "I've heard of it, "Santoryu" is a fighting style involving three swords! By the way Captain what took you so long?"

Bugs points at Captain "Axe-hand" Crusher who runs towards him shouting, "KILL DA WABBIT... I mean KILL THE RABBIT!" The marines pull out their guns but Taz spins around and ate all their guns... and their clothes. Speedy grabs one of Sylvesters swords and uses it to slash the ropes off, Sylvester then does impresive santoryu moves and it made three Marine officers run home crying.

Crusher then shouts at his men, "Pull out your newest weapons!" The marines then pull out "spring-loaded hammer-gun thingies" but 3 minutes later they ended up beaten up by the four. Crusher then shouts, "THAT'S IT! HE'S MINE!" Crusher then grabs Bugs and then Bugs asks Crusher, "Hey "Trap-Jaw", did you get my letter in the mail?" Crusher then answers, "No, why?" Bugs replies, "Because I forgot to STAMP IT!" Bugs then stomps on Crusher's foot.

Bugs then stretches his arms, giving Crusher 1,000 blows to the head but before Sylvester conks him on the head with the broad side of his sword as he says to him, "And thatth for being a jerk!" Captain "Axe-hand" Crusher just got knocked out for the count...

The marines look at eachother... and shouted in joy that their captain is down for the count. Chore boy Loud Kiddington then shouts (as usual), "THREE CHEERS FOR THE BRAVE PIRATES!" Sylvester then says to Bugs, "Thufferin' Thuccatash" Crusher was ruling out of fear!" Bugs then sees a red headed hyper-active teenager who says to him, "Hi, I'm Pepper Mills, HA-HA! You saved us from that crazy Marine Captain HA-HA! Can I have you autograph?" Bugs then says, "Well a hero should give his fans his "John Hancock" once in while." After Pepper Mills got her autograph she frowns and says, "Hey! You're not Monkey D. Luffy!" Bugs then looks at his crew and asks, "Monkey D. Luffy? Never hoid' of him!"

Soon, Bugs, Taz, Speedy, and Sylvester are eating at the diner Hansel and Gretal's family owns as a reward for ending Crushers' tyranny." Bugs then says, "Well it's been two chapters but I got four crewmates! Now alls I need is a Navigator... and a goil!" Speed then says, "Well Senor, I think we should go because we Pirates do not belong on a island where a Marine Base is located!"

So as they go to the docks, They notice their dinghy was stolen... so Taz swallows a tree whole... and belches a brand new dinghy. Bugs sees this and says, "Boy, I'm glad I have you as a shipwright Taz!" Taz then says, "Taz thank you for saving Taz and Speedy from Sam!" Then they hear a voice who shouts, "THANK YOU FOR FREEING US FROM THAT TYRANT!"

As Bugs and the crew sails away, they knew it was Chore boy Loud Kiddington who was thanking them, him and a whole crew of Marines.

Sylvester then says, "Well "Captain", I'm dethinately part of your crew... I I thtill want to perthue the title of "World'th greatetht thordsman!" Taz then says, "Taz want to make friends and eat alot of yummy food in "All Blue"!" Speedy then says, "Adventure is my dream amigos... do you have a dream Captain Bugs?" Bugs then says, "Well Doc I might as well repeat it... I WANT TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

Sylvester then asks Bugs, "Thay Captain, why did you want to be a pirate in the firtht pl... thay, ithn't that our dinghy?" Sure enough they see their dinghy and what appears to be a tuckered out female rabbit on it who appears to be ill. Sylvester and the crew are awfully suspicious about this...

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ONE PIECE: The Looney Pirates**

By Technomaru

Chapter 3: Who's the Mysterious Pretty Bunny?

Note: I do not One Piece, nor Looney Tunes! Oda and WB owns those properties!

This fanfic combines both elements of One Piece and characters of Looney Tunes cartoons... enjoy! Plus I will add elements from other WB shows... even Histeria! Note: if you don't know who Cosgrove is then you live under a rock. if you don't know who Katie Ka-boom is... go watch "Animaniacs"!

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG HIATUS BUT THE WHITEBEARD WAR FINALLY ENDED (**poor Ace and Whitebeard...**) BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, IT LOOKS LIKE I'M NOT CRITICIZED FOR USING SPEEDY GONZALES SO IT LOOKS LIKE YOU GUYS REALLY DO LIKE HIM AFTER ALL!**

If anyone can help me cast a WB character as Nico Robin, let me know please!

plus I admit having a hard time writing Sylvester and Yosemite Sam's dialog due to their speech mannerisms, does anyone mind if I skip them?

**On the last piece of One Piece!**

After the incident in the Marine Base in Shelltown, Bugs D. Bunny, Speedy Gonzales, and Taz finally have the infamous Pirate Hunter "Sylvester the slasher" as their swordsman, but they lost their boat in the process... they get another one but found their old one and a mysterious girl bunny on it.

**Who is this "doll"? Come aboard and find out!**

Bugs, Speedy, Sylvester and Taz see the female rabbit looking ill, she tells the four, "Please help me... I have treasure in this boat, you can have it if you help me!" Sylvester says to the crew, "I don't know about thith, it mutht be a trap!" Speedy then replies, "Oh c'mon "gringo pussy gato" maybe she means it!"

So the three get into her boat and open her treasure chest... only to find it empty. The three then see the bunny girl smiling at them saying, "buh bye! Thanks for the boat! And the lovely treasu... huh?"

The bunny girl then sees Bugs D. Bunny munching on a carrot and asks her, "Eh... What's up Doll?" The female rabbit then flares up with anger and pulls out a mallet she pulls out of hammerspace.

But before anything can happen... they see Marine Officer Mike Cosgrove who just sails up to Bugs' crew and simply asks them, "Hey... Care for some milk shakes?" Bugs then says, "Ehhh... OK!"

**(At the local Soda Fountain at Orange Town in Organ Island)**

Bugs, Taz, Speedy, Sylvester, and Cosgrove are drinking milkshakes and joining them is a rather confused Lola Bunny.

Cosgrove downs his shamrock shake and tells them, "Well I'll only explain this once, despite being a Marine I favor pirates who are Peace Maines by asking them to do something fun once in a while. Pirates who refuse must be of the Morgania kind and therefore they must be arrested upon contact.

**(A Peace Maine is a Pirate who goes on adventures, doesn't really care about personal treasures, going around fighting other Pirates, and most importantly, a Peace Maine pirate sees his or her own crew as their most valuable treasure, and to them, not even the legendary treasure of One Piece can match the value of each crewmate.**

**A Morgania Pirate fight for treasure and personal gain. They are greedy and love to fight just to cause other people pain and misery, but worst of all they don't see their crew as a valuable asset to them and will easily kill them for 'opposing' them as demonstrated**

**thank you for understanding fans!)**

Cosgrove then asks Bugs, "What are you pirates doing here anyway?" Bugs replies, "Well Doc, me and my crew are preparing for the trip to the Grand Line."

Cosgrove drops his mug and looks at Bugs and says to him in his usual deadpan voice, "Luckly for you I finished my drink. Do you have any idea how dangerous the Grand Line is? Perhaps these new wanted posters would make you change your mind!"

Bugs D. Bunny then looks at the new wanted posters Cosgrove shows him and he says to his crew, "Lookit here docs, the Grand Line must be full of much more powerful pirates like this one... "Sneeze of the Sea" Lil' Sneezemen Achoo of the "On Air Pirates". He has a bounty of 198,000,000 berri... and is only 3 and a half years old! Oh and here's New Age believer "Valley Girl Magician" Shirley Loonkins of the Loonkins Pirates, her bounty is 249,000,000 berri."

Bugs then sees a familiar looking wanted poster and says to Cosgrove, "Hey Doc! I know that palooka, "Yosemite" Sam the Pirate... he only has a bounty of 15,000,000." Taz then eats his mug and says, "For mean old pirate, him got lower bounty than Shirley Loonkins." Speedy replies, "That is very shameful me amigos! I wonder whatever happened to him?"

Cosgrove then puts away the posters and says to the crew. "No idea, but you pirates better think twice before entering the Grand Line... that or become Morgania Pirates, see ya around!"

Sylvester then looks at the bunny and asks Bugs, "Hey Captain, what do we do about thith rabbit girl anyway, and who ith thhe?" then the girl answers, "Sorry about the charade earlier, my name is Lola. I normally rob from pirates... the Morgania types I mean you Peace Maines do steal from them right?" Bugs and the others agree and Speedy replies, "But they have it coming senorita, but what can you do."

Soon everyone hears loud yelling and Lola looks out the window and sees Sam the Pirate and his crew celebrating by scaring the townspeople while some of his men play music. Lola then looks back at Bugs and says to him, "If we capture Sam and collect on his bounty, I'll join your crew."

Sylvester then replies, "Oh really, and what pothition do you have? Bugth is our Captain, I'm the firtht mate, Taz is our Thipwright if we ever get a thip, and Thpeedy is our...umm... being Theedy Gonzaleth the thastist mouth in all of Eath blue." Lola replies, "You need to do something about your speech impediment mister! I'll be your navigator!"

Bugs gets up and says to his crew, "I'm gonna see what Sam is so "Looney Tooney" about, that pirate acts like he won the super bowl... and the world series!"

So Bugs digs underground and goes into the center of town, there he sees Sam the Pirate with his new crewmembers "Exploding Monster" Katie Ka-boom and "not a giant chicken" Boo-regard the bloodthirsty.

Sam holds a strange looking fruit that resembles a purple swirly pineapple. Then he shouts to his crew, " I FOUND THE RARE TREASURE YOU SCURVY SEADOGS! I might has hurted some varmints for it BUT WE CAN SELL IT FOR ALOT OF DOUGH! MUAHAHAHA!" Katie then tells him, "Well if it weren't for me you wouldn't have got it, now give me a huge sum of that or else". Soon Katie's eyes flash and her muscles bulk up. Sam then says to her, "I was only foolin' of course you get some of these here greenies." Katie then shrinks back to normal and kisses Sam's nose and says sweetly, "Thank you Captain!" Sam thinks to himself, "I think I was better off with that turn coat Taz than that girl."

Bugs then pops out of the hole and suprises Sam by asking him, 'Ehhh what's up doc?" Sam is shocked and throws his devil fruit in the air and shouts, "YOU! YA NO GOOD VARMINT! I'M GOING TO DO WHAT I SHOULDA DONE IN CHAPTER 1!" Then the fruit falls into Sam's mouth and he swallows it whole.

Sam is shocked beyond belief and he shouts to his crew, "YOU DAG BLASTED VARMINTS MAKE ME THROW IT UP! YOU! The one they keep accusing of being a giant chicken, make me throw up! Boo-regard just looks at him while scratching the ground with his feet.

Soon Sam's nose turns red and then Bugs honks his nose... but it comes off. Sam then shouts, "DAG BLASTED I ATE THAT THERE CHOP CHOP FRUIT! NOW YOU'RE GONNA BE BLASTED TO SMITHEREENIES RABBIT!" Sam pulls out his pistol, Cottontail Smith pulls out his, Nasty Canasta pulls out his rifle, Katie tries to make herself angry, and Boo-regard just stares at him and clucks.

Bugs then looks at the readers and pulls out a sign that reads, "Yipes!"

That's **NOT** all folks!


	4. Chapter 4

**ONE PIECE: The Looney Pirates**

By Technomaru

Chapter 4: The Looney Pirates vs The Sam Pirates

Note: I do not One Piece, nor Looney Tunes! Oda and WB owns those properties!

This fanfic combines both elements of One Piece and characters of Looney Tunes cartoons... enjoy! Plus I will add elements from other WB shows... even Histeria! Note: if you don't know who Cosgrove is then you live under a rock. if you don't know who Katie Ka-boom is... go watch "Animaniacs"!

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG HIATUS BUT THE WHITEBEARD WAR FINALLY ENDED (**poor Ace and Whitebeard...**) BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, IT LOOKS LIKE I'M NOT CRITICIZED FOR USING SPEEDY GONZALES SO IT LOOKS LIKE YOU GUYS REALLY DO LIKE HIM AFTER ALL!**

If anyone can help me cast a WB character as Nico Robin, let me know please!

plus I admit having a hard time writing Sylvester and Yosemite Sam's dialog due to their speech mannerisms, does anyone mind if I skip them?

**On the last piece of One Piece!**

Bugs and his crew meet up with a mysterious "doll" who happens to be a rabbit, despite the fact she hates pirates she offers to join the crew under the condition they give her bounty money if the defeat a wanted pirate, sure enough their nemesis "Yosemite" Sam the Pirate returns with two new crewmates and a devil fruit, after a mishap involving Sam swallowing his fruit and Bugs' presence, it looks like Bugs is caught between a rock and a hard place.

**Will Bugs escape this terrible danger? Come aboard and find out!**

Sam pulls out his pistol, Cottontail Smith pulls out his, Nasty Canasta pulls out his rifle, Katie tries to make herself angry, and Boo-regard just stares at him and clucks.

Bugs then looks at the readers and pulls out a sign that reads, "Yipes!"

Sam then says to Bugs, "Varmint, before I blow you to smithereenies, I have a question to ask you... that Straw Hat looks familiar... where did you get it?"

Bugs looks at his hat and says to him,

"When I was a young Rabbit, I was raised by a brave pirate, a pirate by the name of "Thousand Voice" Blanc, he taught me how to talk and I sound exactly like him. He wasn't like most pirates, he was a friendly fun loving Peace Maine Pirate who not only loved to party with his crew but sailed in his adventures. But as I was older, we had to part ways... but not before I vowed to be a powerful pirate... even one more powerful than him, I wanted to be da pirate king! the foist step in this journey was having first mate "Texas" Avery teach me how to stretch my cartoony limbs to the point where I developed the ability to stretch like rubber."

Sam then shouts, "THOUSAND VOICE BLANC"! That no-good two timing sea slug, we used to be cabin boys for Michigan J. Frog the Television Pirate King, but that smug son of a dog one upped ol' Sam and now he's a hot shot and I'm nothing."

Sam kneels on the ground being very depressed while Katie Ka-boom hugs him saying, "Oh c'mon Captain, don't be to hard on yourself! You're better than Blanc, you have me, Cottontail Smith, Nasty Canasta, the little man from the draft board, and Boo-regard the bloodthirsty." The little man from the draft board then tells Katie, "Boo-regard the bloodthirsty is a giant chicken I tells you, a giant chicken!" Katie then says, "Why do you keep saying that little man from the draft board?"

Sam then gets up and shouts, "ALRIGHT MEN...and Katie, PULL OUT YA BOOMSTICKS, LET'S MAKE SOME HOLES IN THAT THAR VARMINT!"

But then they notice Bugs ran off. Bugs then grabs two pillars with his hands and stretches his arms, then jumps and fires back like a slingshot, hitting Sam and it makes Sam scatter to pieces. Sam then says, "Hey Katie, that varmint says alot of bad things about that "Twilight" movie and that the actor who plays Edward is a hack!"

Soon after hearing Sam's lie, "Exploding Monster" Katie Ka-boom's eyes glow and then she enlargens herself into a large dark reptilian creature and she shouts, "NOBODY SAYS THAT ABOUT MY FAVORITE MOVIE! ROOOOAAAARRRRR!" Katie chases Bugs and says, "Yoiks Doc! Did she eat a devil fruit?" Sam replies, "Naw, them teenage girls always turn into explosive monsters when angry."

Katie then pulls out her claws and is about to grab Bugs but then he sees a tornado going his way and then the tornado reveals itself to be Taz in his new Hawaiian shirt holding off Katie while telling her in his language, "YOU TRY TO HURT TAZ's FRIEND, TAZ HURT YOU! RAWR (gibbrish and raspberry) RUN BUNNY RUN!"

Bugs then sees Sylvester fighting against Sam's swordsman Nasty Canasta. Bugs then asks, I wonder where's Speedy?"

Speedy then meets up with animal trainer Cottontail Smith, Smith then tells him, "Long time no see you turncoat! I brought my new friend here, a very ferocious beast I caught and tamed in the wild jungle. Then out of a cage comes out a lanky jungle cat... a puma to be exact! Then the Puma looks at Smith and says, "Hey master, is that mouse gonna be my lunch? Eeeeeeeeeeehhhh!" Smith then nods and tells him, "He's all yours Pete!"

Pete Puma then catches Speedy and then he says to him, "It looks like you're not so Speedy now aren't ya? Eeeeeeeeeeehhhh!" Speedy then says, "Ok Senor Puma, You got me but before you eat me, how about a cup of tea?" Pete replies, "Naw, drinking tea with Smith always gives me a headache." Speedy then asks, "Okay, well, what shall we have, then?" Pete pulls out a coffee pot and replies, "Coffee! Eeeeeeeeeeehhhh!" Speedy then prepares the coffee and asks Pete Puma, "Okay, we'll have coffee. Eh, how many lumps do you want Senor? Pete replies, "Oh three or four!" Speedy then pulls out a mallet from "hammerspace" and hits Pete four times. Pete then asks himself, "Why do I keep falling for that? Eeeeeeeeeeehhhh!"

Smith sees what happens and he tries to run away, only to run into Lola Bunny, but let's cut back to Taz.

Taz is being dumped into the fountain by Katie who asks him, "HOW ABOUT A LITTLE WATER TAZMANIAN DEVIL! MUAHAHAHAH!"

Taz then looks at the readers and says to them, "As many as my fans know by now that TAZ HATE WATER! TAZ HATE WATER!... Taz life flashing through eyes..."

Taz pictures himself as a baby playing his his "hairy gary" cave man doll, then working as a ship dismanteler with the Platypus Brothers Timothy and Daniel, fighting bushrats, chasing a Kiwi, dodging Bull and Axel Gator, a ill-fated date with Constance Koala, hearing his father Hugh telling him, "blah blah blah Yakety Schmackity", ending up caught by Sam and forced to be his crewmate, and all the greatest times he spent with Bugs D. Bunny and his crew.

Taz then pulls out a bottle of Coca-Cola and to the tune of the "Popeye theme" he drinks it down and his muscles inflate and he grows tall brightly-colored blue hair on his head, and two blue "devil horns". Taz then grabs Katie and slams her into the fountain while he jumps up and makes his fists for a star with his two star tattoos as he shouts, "**SUPER**!"

Katie then grows fearful as Taz turns back into a tornado and sucks her into it. Then when Katie is spit out, she returns to her normal teenage self and falls to the ground, exausted while Taz keeps shouting, "TAZ IS SUPER! TAZ IS SUPER!"

Sylvester and Nasty Canasta continue to fight with their swords but then Sylvester tells him, "Thay Mither Nathty Canathta... your thoes are untied!" Nasty Canasta looks down and then says to Sylvester as he notices his error, But A'im wearing boots!' Sylvester then knocks him out with the broad side of his sword. Sylvester then thinks to himself, "Workth every time!"

**(MEANWHILE IN THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN)**

Bugs looks around and shouts, "OLLY OLLY OXEN FREE!" But then out of the mists is Sam the Pirate, armed with three knives in each hand. Sam then sees that Bugs is unarmed and then says to him, "Today we settles this once and for all... YOU'RE ALL MINE NOW VARMINT!" Bugs then prepares for attack.

That's **REALLY NOT **all Folks!


	5. Chapter 5

**ONE PIECE: The Looney Pirates**

By Technomaru

Chapter 5: Bugs D. Bunny vs Sam the Pirate IN 3D

Note: I do not One Piece, nor Looney Tunes! Oda and WB owns those properties! Same goes for the Nation Lampoon Vacation movies!

This fanfic combines both elements of One Piece and characters of Looney Tunes cartoons... enjoy! Plus I will add elements from other WB shows... even Histeria! Note: if you don't know who Cosgrove is then you live under a rock. if you don't know who Katie Ka-boom is... go watch "Animaniacs"!

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG HIATUS BUT THE WHITEBEARD WAR FINALLY ENDED (**poor Ace and Whitebeard...**) BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, IT LOOKS LIKE I'M NOT CRITICIZED FOR USING SPEEDY GONZALES SO IT LOOKS LIKE YOU GUYS REALLY DO LIKE HIM AFTER ALL!**

I got a role for Nico Robin!

This chapter will have scenes made in 3D so be prepared to pull out your 3D glasses" to see the action up close and personal (3D glasses not included)

**On the last piece of One Piece!**

Bugs and his crew meet up the Sam Pirates once more, Sam has finally cornered Bugs and revenge is his main agenda.

**Will Bugs survive this battle? Come aboard and find out!**

**(MEANWHILE IN THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN)**

Bugs looks around and shouts, "OLLY OLLY OXEN FREE!" But then out of the mists is Sam the Pirate, armed with three knives in each hand. Sam then sees that Bugs is unarmed and then says to him, "Today we settles this once and for all... YOU'RE ALL MINE NOW VARMINT!" Bugs then prepares for attack.

Stumbling into the battle is a family that is apparently on vacation. Clark Griswold says to his wife Ellen Griswold, "Hey honey, check this out, Orange Town is known for their Pirate rumbles, let's get the kids ready for the show! Clark, Ellen, Rusty, and Audrey then put on their 3D glasses, thinking it's all a act. Also joining them is Ellen's Aunt Edna and her dog Dinky.

**((PUT ON YOUR 3D GLASSES NOW! 3D glasses not included))**

Bugs and Sam then stare at eachother in a intense way. Sam fires his hand containing his knives towards Bugs and the person reading this but misses him, and then Bugs stretches his arms towards Sam and the person reading this and manages to bop Sam in the nose, making it fall off. Then Bugs dodges some more attacks from Sam and rolls to the side while the dust from Bugs' feet floes towards the person reading this. Then Bugs manages to somehow removes Sam's bandit mask.

Sam then flies around and shouts, "TARHOOTIES, MY MASK! I FEELS NAKED WITHOUT IT! Luckily I always carry a spare!" And with that Sam puts on a pair of pantyhose over his head and shouts, "NOW YAS GONNA PAY RABBIT!" So the two clash with eachother as they form into a cloud and the fists fly towards the readers.

Clark Griswold then eats his sandwich while the family continues the fight but then Rusty says to Ellen, "Mom, my sandwich is wet!" Ellen then says to Clark's disgust, "They're all wet... Oh no!... The dog wet on the picnic basket." Everyone is grossed out but Aunt Edna just shrugs it and continues eating it.

As Bugs and Sam continues their battle, A Monkey in leiderhosen just appears and dance in front of the person reading this in 3D. Bugs sees it and asks Sam, "Hey Doc, what is this?" Sam just responds, "It appears to be a monkey in Leiderhosen." Bugs then asks, "Well Doc, is he here to add some tension to this battle?" Sam then answers, "Actually varmint, either the author is playing a dumb joke on all of us or is setting up a "huge lipped croccydile incident"!" Bugs then responds, "Eh, actually doc it's called a...

**BIG LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT!"** Eh let's just ignore him and continue the fight Doc!"

So Bugs and Sam then continue punching eachother and then Lola Bunny watches the fight. Sam pulls out a dagger and is about to stab Bugs with it but then Lola notices Sam's feet on the ground. Then Lola sneaks towards his feet and then takes one of the feet off the shoes and starts tickling it.

Sam laughs extremely hard and Bugs is just confused by this.

Lola then puts a lit match on Sam's foot, giving him a hot foot.

Sam then ends up screaming, "YOW! MY TOOTSIES ARE BURNIN' YA VARMINT!"

Lola has a fiendish look on her face as she sees a burly, gray bulldog who wears a red sweater, a brown bowler hat, and a perpetual scowl named Spike. And a small and jumpy dog with yellow fur and brown, perky ears named Chester. Lola then goes up to Spike and Chester and tells them, Oh boys, I got a new squeaky toy!" Chester jumps up and down while saying to his friend, "Oh boy Spike! Oh boy! The nice rabbit is giving us a new toy!" Spike then says, "Ok buddy, let's play tug of war with it!"

Then Sam shouts as loud as he can while jumping up and down, causing his red nose to fall off again. But then out of nowhere he sees a 12 year old girl who has Red hair and freckles, a smile on her face and she is wearing a marine outfit. The girl then says to Sam, "I know you! You're that pirate who's bounty is only 15.000,000 beri. Well I'm gonna arrest you if my name isn't Petty Officer Shelley Kelly!"

Sam then reforms and trips and falls into a circus tent. Then he comes out dressed as a clown complete with make up. He panics and runs to Boo-regard the blood thirsty, shouting, "C'MON YA SCURVY DOG, SAVE ME FROM THAT RABBIT AND THAT MARINE!" Then Boo-regard's fake beard and vest falls off, revealing that he's a giant chicken. Sam then shouts, "Well son of a monkey, you really are a giant chicken!" Then the Little man from the Draft Board shows up and says to Sam, "I told you he was a giant chicken!"

Sam then says to himself, "I hates it when they say that when Chicken Boo's identity is revealed." Then looks at Chicken Boo and tells him, "Well since you're a giant chicken, make like them "fighty chickens" in Mexico and ATTACK THAT RABBIT AND THAT MARINE!" Chicken Boo just stands there looking at the three.

Sam then says, "Then scat ya varmint! Now I'll deal with you Marine Girl... CHOP CHOP..." Before Sam can fire his fists at Shelley, Bugs manages to kick Sam in a very personal spot. Sam then squeaks out, "tarhooties varmint... ya kicked me in the jewelery store!" And he falls down.

**((REMOVE YOUR 3D GLASSES NOW! 3D glasses not included))**

While Marine Officers Mike Cosgrove and Shelley Kelly place Sam in a special sea stone cage. The Griswolds leave the villiage to continue their trip to "Wallyworld" and Sylvester and Speedy managed to defeat Sam's other crewmates.

Speedy then says to Sylvester, "Hey Senior, I think I beated the most crewmates than you ever did in under 20 minutes." Sylvester replies, "Thays you mouthe!" But then one of Sam's men is on the rooftop and is aiming his flintlock at Sylvester but then Speedy runs very fast enough to knock down Sylvester and picks up a rock. Speedy then throws the rock with a super fast curveball and hits the sniper, making him fall off the roof while making a "goofy holler"

Sylvester gets up and says to Speedy, "Thankth, for a mouthe, that'th pretty nith of ya... but try not to make the badguyth make that thound or "Dithney" might thue uth!"Taz spins by and says to Sylvester and Speedy, "Hey guys, me heard Captain defeated Sam and we be rewarded!"

So Bugs was given 15,000,000 beri and so Lola sees this and ends up leaving the island as they bid farewell to the islanders as they reach their next destination.

Lola then smiles and says to Bugs, "Well you sure proved to me that you are capable of dealing with pirates as bad as that creep. Say there is that bounty you earned?" Bugs then gives it to Lola and as she counts it, She pounds Bugs on the head and says, "Hey this is half of what you earned, where's the other half?" Bugs then says, "Actually I decided to give the villiage half of the bounty to repair the damages Sam caused the town... but at least the Marines let us slide since we helped the town."

Lola then blows her left ear that covers her left eye and replies, "Well at least I found the right Pirate Crew to navigate for, let's head for Gecko Island for more supplies and to take a rest from fighting the Sam Pirates.

So the crew set sail for Gecko Island.

**(Syrup Villiage Gecko Island)**

A sick African American girl named Mary Melody is resting in bed but then she hears bell chimes that sound like it's chiming "Shave and a haircut...two bits!" Mary smiles as she gets up from bed and sees a young Coyote wearing a dark yellow plaid bandanna, special sniper goggles, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath. The Coyote is eating a apple as he sits on Mary's apple tree and he passes Mary a apple.

Mary then says to the Coyote, "Good morning Wile E., got any story of your brave adventures for me? And please don't communicate with signs, I know you're capable of talking." Wile E. Usopp then says to Mary, "Well even a genius like myself gets into some surreal adventures in the name of adventure, exploration, and science... I once ran into a tribe of friendly creatures, they are small, blue, and elfish, I think they called themselves... "the Schtroumpfs"!" Mary just laughs at the cute story Wile E. is about to tell her.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
